A computer system typically comprises a plurality of electronic components. Such components may include a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, and a memory. During operation, the components typically dissipate heat. In addition, the conversion of AC input power to DC is also known to generate heat in a computer system. If the CPU, or any other electronic component, becomes overheated, performance may suffer and the component's life may be depreciated.
A fan is often used to cool electronic components of a computer system. One common cooling method is pressurization. In pressurization, fresh air is provided directly to the fan from the outside. The air is then pushed over the computer components with a fan.
Another common cooling method is evacuation or evacuating flow. In evacuation, air is provided to the computer system, dragged over the components, and then fed to a fan. The fan then pushes the air out of the system.